En esta no
by Angela-MG
Summary: La amo y me ama pero ella eligió el camino fácil... La heroína de guerra no podía presentarse ante el mundo del brazo de un mortífago. Tal vez en otra vida nos encontremos y podamos amarnos con total libertad...
1. Señora Weasley

**_02 de Mayo de 2006._**

**_Venecia, Italia._**

El reloj marcó las 20:00 hrs, cuando terminé de abotonar mi túnica. Me ví al espejo de cuerpo entero y volví a preguntarme si era una buena idea asistir a esa dichosa fiesta, organizada por el Ministerio de Magia. De inmediato, el recuerdo de ella invadió mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, el toque de la puerta hizo que cualquier pensamiento sobre ella se esfumará. Permití el pase a quien tocaba.

— ¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó mi madre, que lucía muy hermosa con ese vestido color negro.

— Sí, madre...— confirmé. Se aproximó a mí y arregló mi corbata.

Luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, nos apresaron y juzgaron, sin embargo, se demostró que mi madre y yo ayudamos en lo que pudimos a Potter y la Orden. Mi padre, tuvo el destino que él mismo se forjó. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua, pasará el resto de sus días encerrado en una mugrosa celda de Azkaban.

Desde entonces, me empeñé en devolverle al apellido Malfoy la grandeza que poseía antes. Sí, cometimos errores, y aunque de pequeño me regocijaba al pisotear a los que no estaban a mi nivel, cuando la oscuridad se cernió completamente en mi vida, me di cuenta que todos por igual sufrimos, incluso ser parte del bando que tenía en ese momento el poder.

Fui testigo de torturas, violaciones y muerte. Mi hogar era un lugar lleno de gritos, dolor y sangre. Me sentía impotente, incapaz de levantar mi varita y evitar más muertes. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a la única persona que me daba un poco de consuelo, mi madre fue la principal razón por la que decidí ayudar al bando de los buenos.

A pesar de eso, el rencor por los males ocurridos siguieron arraigados en la sociedad. Los Malfoy éramos repudiados y vistos con ojos de odio. Cuando retomé mi último año en Hogwarts me propuse ser una persona diferente, dejar atrás esa oscuridad que mi padre forjó para mí. Quería demostrarle al mundo quién era el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

Fue ella quien me dio la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Fue ella con su amabilidad, su sonrisa y sus palabras de ánimo. Fue ella con su gran corazón quien me dio el empujón que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Fue ella la luz que iluminó mi camino.

Mi intención no fue llegar a amarla, no estaba en mis planes que mi corazón latiera frenético o que mis pensamientos fueran protagonizados por ella. Ilusamente pensé que por fin tendría algo bueno en mi vida.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer asistir a la fiesta? — la pregunta de mi madre me devolvió al presente.

— Por supuesto, madre, no veo motivo alguno que nos impida asistir— ella acarició mi mejilla y asintió con la cabeza.

Le tendí mi brazo y bajamos al salón para utilizar la chimenea. Tomé los polvos flu y pronuncié nuestro destino, el Ministerio de Magia en Londres.

Al instante, salimos al vestíbulo del Ministerio. Varios invitados que iban llegando, se nos quedaron viendo, entre sorprendidos y con algo de odio, sin embargo, tanto mi madre como yo, seguimos nuestro camino con la cabeza en alto.

En la entrada al auditorio, un hombre de seguridad receloso nos pidió la invitación, una vez que la entregué nos abrió la puerta. En el lugar flotaban velas iluminando la estancia. Una tarima con un podio y las mesas distribuidas de tal manera que en el centro estaba situada la pista de baile.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, mientras un elfo vestido con un traje negro nos dirigía a nuestra mesa, muy cerca de la tarima y donde se encontraban también Theodore con su esposa.

— Buenas noches Cissy, Draco...— saludó Theo.

— Buenas noches querido, Luna, ¿qué tal?— saludó alegre mi madre.

Y es que desde que me fui a mi auto exilio, Theo y Luna fueron los únicos que nos visitaron en Venecia. Él ha sido mi apoyo y ella la luz que mi madre necesitaba en su vida. Con sus disparates y animalejos que sólo ella puede ver, ha sacado de mi madre la sonrisa que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos después, la puerta del auditorio fue abierta, de nuevo. Era Potter que llevaba del brazo a su prometida, la mini Weasley. Detrás de ellos ingresó ella, sola.

Me pareció ver una ninfa del bosque, una hermosa criatura que con sólo una mirada me tiene hipnotizado. Su largo vestido blanco, estilo griego, ceñido a la cintura hacia resaltar sus curvas. Sus rizos definidos caían hasta a media espalda.

Kingsley dio la bienvenida y el discurso fue un eco lejano en mi cabeza, pues toda mi atención estaba puesta en Hermione Granger, la mujer de la cual me enamoré hace tanto. Seis años habían pasado, irme de Londres fue el escape que utilicé para tratar de arrancarme el amor que siento por ella, sin embargo, fue en vano cada día y cada noche la recuerdo.

Desgraciadamente aún la amo. Ninguna mujer podrá reemplazarla.

El banquete apareció en cada mesa y todos procedieron a degustar cada platillo. Traté de comer un poco pero me fue imposible, en un momento pude sentir la mirada de preocupación de mi madre pero me hice el desentendido. Ella sabe perfectamente que mi debilidad es la Gryffindor.

El baile dio inicio y varias parejas ocuparon la pista de baile. La castaña aprovechó este momento para levantarse y salir por una puerta lateral. Y como un resorte yo también me puse de pie, haciendo oídos sordos a lo que fuera que mi madre haya dicho.

Traspasé la puerta por la que Hermione habría salido y fue como transportarme a otro lugar... Era un salón bastante espacioso y silencioso pues al parecer tenía un hechizo que repelía el bullicio de la fiesta. Ella estaba de pie frente a un gran ventanal por donde se podía observar la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el inmenso cielo.

**"En esta no**

**no me toca ser el que te ama**

**ni nos toca hacer juntos la cama**

**ni dar cuerda a este reloj..."**

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos...— hablé haciendo que diera un respingo debido al susto.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó sorprendida y nerviosa.

— Hola para ti también, Granger— hablé sintiendo como la rabia se iba apoderando— estoy aquí porque fui invitado— se dio la vuelta y por fin pude ver sus ojos de nuevo.

Sus ojos marrones refulgian y me escanearon de pies a cabeza, como reconociendo quién era yo, confirmando que no era una visión... Yo no tuve la necesidad de escanearla, desde que puso un pie en ese auditorio mis ojos la devoraron y no hacia falta reconocerla pues toda ella estaba tatuada con tinta indeleble en mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón...

— ¿Y la comadreja? No quiso salir de su madriguera...— hablé rompiendo el silencio, sus ojos me fulminaron — creí que al ser tu esposo, tendría la decencia de acompañarte — su rostro paso de la rabia a la sorpresa en un instante.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — dijo en un susurro. Reí amargamente.

A pesar de estar en el exilio, estuve al tanto de lo que ella hacia, con quién salía, a qué hora volvía a su casa y desafortunadamente supe cuándo, dónde y con quién se iba a casar.

Theodore utilizo un incarcerous para detener mi ataque de rabia, todo el despacho quedó casi en la ruina. Muebles destrozados, papeles chamuscados, ventanas rotas y un dolor que caló hasta los huesos.

**"En esta no**

**no coinciden nuestros universos**

**ni podemos escribir un verso**

**que describa nuestro amor..."**

— Que rápido olvidaste lo que vivimos, Granger. Dame la receta, por favor...— dije irónico.

— Draco, por favor... — dio un paso en mi dirección.

— No...— la detuve— por favor nada, no me pidas que no te reproche nada... — ella bajo la cabeza — no fui yo el cobarde...— levantó la cabeza y sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas retenidas.

La rabia y el dolor no permitieron que me ablandará, no está vez. Debía sacar lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado.

»Yo estaba dispuesto a todo por ti. Me valía una mierda que fueras tú una sangre sucia porque irremediablemente me había enamorado de ti, por ser quien eres. Ilusamente pensé que por fin tenía algo bueno en mi vida.

Ella escuchaba atenta pero sin verme y algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

**"En esta no**

**no nos toca caminar el mundo**

**ni viajar hasta lo más profundo**

**de este cielo que se abrió..."**

— Perdoname...— dijo en tono bajo— sé que lo que te hice fue un acto vil de mi parte, pero entiendeme, tenía miedo...— aceptó con la voz afectada por el llanto retenido.

»Los momentos vividos a tu lado fueron los mejores, me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo sentía miedo. Miedo de no estar tu altura, de no ser la mujer que te mereces y sí, tenía miedo del que dirán. Tanto de tu lado como del mío.

— Es que no hay ningún lado, ni tuyo ni mío. Me había enamorado y por primera vez en mi vida tenía la valentía de luchar por lo que yo quería, sin que nada ni nadie se entrometiera.

»Pero tú y tu maldita cobardía lo echaron todo a perder. ¡Vaya Gryffindor resultaste! Preferiste el camino fácil, preferiste hacer lo que debías y no lo que querías. Eres la heroína de guerra y tu reputación no podía ser manchada con mi presencia. No, la gran Hermione Jean Granger no podía ser vista del brazo de un mortífago.

A estas alturas, ella se encontraba sollozando audiblemente, con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Era un patán al decirle todo esto pero yo también Estaba sufriendo, mi corazón latía como un loco sólo con tenerla de frente, mis manos picaban por el deseo de tocar su piel, su aroma me tenía embriagado y sus labios color carmín eran una gran tentación...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, era la mini Weasley, que nos observó sin pronunciar palabra...

— Fue un placer volver a verla, señora Weasley...— me di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar dejándola con su amiga que de inmediato la abrazó.

Mi amor por ella seguiría aquí, recordándome cada día y cada noche que ninguna otra mujer podría reemplazarla.

**"En esta no**

**nuestra historia nunca comenzó..."**


	2. Tal vez en otra vida

**Noviembre de 2006.**

**Venecia, Italia.**

Terminé de acomodar los expedientes de los pacientes que hoy he recibido. El sol iba cayendo, debía regresar a casa y darle el último vistazo al informe que presentaría mañana en el Congreso Internacional de Medimagia.

Desde muy pequeño me apasione por la medimagia y cuando la guerra estalló vi mi sueño muy lejano. La vida me dio la oportunidad de estudiar lo que tanto quise de niño. Me especialice en el campo de la neurología, con el objetivo de encontrar una cura para las personas que han sido hechizadas con un obliviate.

Luego de tanto trabajo, estudios y desvelos, lo he conseguido. La poción ya fue registrada a mi nombre y un lote está empaquetado y listo para distribuirse en los principales hospitales del mundo mágico.

Sólo espero que la poción sea de ayuda para los padres de ella... Desde la cena en conmemoración por la Batalla de Hogwarts, no he tenido un momento de paz. Las noches me las paso recordándola... Soy un completo imbécil, al anhelar verla de nuevo...

**___**

El despertador sonó, sin embargo, yo ya estaba despierto. Sin demora alguna, me levanté para tomar una ducha y desayunar. El Congreso dará inicio a las diez de la mañana y por la noche habrá una cena de bienvenida a los medimagos invitados, procedentes de Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Alemania.

Una vez terminé el desayuno, me despedí de mi madre y me fui rumbo al Congreso. Todo transcurrió normalmente, recibí muchos elogios por mi poción.

La noche cayó y con ella la fiesta daría inicio. No tenía muchos ánimos de quedarme, los días de insomnios estaban haciendo mella en mí. Así que opté por saludar y luego irme a casa.

— Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean todos a Venecia...— inició mi jefa— estamos muy agradecidos por el apoyo brindado de parte de nuestros patrocinadores, para que este Congreso se diera a cabo, así mismo, queremos felicitar al sanador Draco Malfoy, por su aporté en la rama de neurología, esta poción será de gran ayuda para nuestra comunidad— los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y varios compañeros me palmearon la espalda felicitándome.

Luego de eso, la música empezó a sonar y la comida fue servida. Era el momento de irme. Salí del auditorio, y me detuve en seco, cuando su voz se dejó escuchar...

— Hola Draco...— mi corazón se detuvo abruptamente y luego volvió a latir frenético.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Acaso mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada? No, era su voz... Di media vuelta, y la vi... Era ella con su cabello castaño, sujetó en una cola alta; con sus curvas resaltando en ese vestido color azul oscuro; sus labios pintados de carmín y sus ojos marrones me observaban fijamente.

**_"En esta no_**

**_nuestra historia nunca comenzó..."_**

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté luego de un largo silencio.

¿Acaso estaba aquí por mí? ¿Vino a luchar por nuestro amor?

— Vine aquí por vacaciones... — contestó apartando su mirada de la mía — con Ronald— esa fue la estocada final.

Me impuse mi máscara de indiferencia, empujé mis sentimientos al hoyo más profundo de mi ser. La rabia vibraba en cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no la dejé aflorar. Ella ya había elegido...

— Pues que disfrutes tus vacaciones— dije al fin— adiós, Granger...

— ¡Espera, por favor!— gritó — yo quiero disculparme, por todo...— levanté mi mano para que dejará de hablar.

— ¿Quieres que te disculpe por haber sido una cobarde? — pregunté incrédulo — no, Granger, el tiempo de las disculpas ya pasó. Si crees que con tus disculpas podrás borrar todo lo que vivimos, estas muy equivocada— hablé aproximándome a ella.

»Sé perfectamente que estás luchando contra ti misma y te cuestionas cada día desde que te casaste con la comadreja si tomaste la mejor decisión. Cada vez que él te besa a tu mente acuden los recuerdos de aquellos besos que compartimos; tú piel anhela ser tocada por mis manos; toda tú desea que sea yo quien te haga vibrar de pasión sobre la cama...

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, nuestros alientos se mezclaban y nuestros corazones latían al unísono, igual que años atrás.

Sólo un poco más y podría probar sus labios. Su aroma me tenía completamente embriagado...

**_"Tal vez en otra vida_**

**_pueda darte todo lo que siento ahora..."_**

Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas, y en ellos pude ver que tenía miedo... Miedo de volver a sentir el amor que me entregaba; miedo de defraudar a sus amigos; miedo del que dirán... Ella jamás podría engañar a la comadreja, por más grande que sea el amor que me tiene, sus valores lo son más. Siempre tan correcta, siempre siguiendo las reglas...

**_"Tal vez en otra vida_**

**_me toque en tu cuerpo contemplar la aurora..."_**

La envolví entre mis brazos y ella se acurrucó en ellos, para llorar por todo. Por haber sido una cobarde, por enterrar el amor que una vez me tuvo, por que si, ese amor ya no existe. Tal vez es lo que el destino tenía trazado para ambos o tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar...

**_"Tal vez en otra vida seamos tú y yo_**

**_y cante nuestra piel con una misma voz..."_**

— Perdón... — dijo en un susurro — jamás fue mi intención hacerte sufrir...

— Shhh... No digas nada más, te perdono, porque igual yo también fui un cobarde. Te dejé ir tan fácilmente, me encerré en el dolor y me enfoqué en querer olvidarte, en querer dejar de amarte— hablé acariciando su espalda.

Se sentía tan bien tenerla así entre mis brazos...

— Tal vez en otra vida podamos vivir nuestro amor, sin que nada ni nadie nos lo impida...— habló fijando su vista en la mía — tal vez en otra vida no sea tan cobarde y pueda ser la mujer que tú te mereces.

»Eres un hombre extraordinario, Draco, con un gran corazón y yo no valore lo que tú querías darme. Fui una idiota, pero me sentía tan insegura y con miedo.

— Lo sé, ahora sólo nos queda seguir adelante. Sé feliz, Hermione, no dejes que la culpa empañé lo que sea que tengas con la comadreja. Sí, te amo, de una forma que no tiene explicación y sé que jamás dejaré de amarte, pero tú ya tomaste la decisión y debo respetarla, debo seguir mi camino sin mirar atrás.

**_"Tal vez en otra vida_**

**_este amor acorte las distancias..."_**

Acaricie su mejilla y dejé un casto beso en sus labios. Era un beso de despedida.

— Nos vemos en otra vida, Hermione.

— Nos vemos en otra vida, Draco— confirmó ella.

**_"Tal vez en otra vida se nos dé la luz_**

**_Tal vez en otra vida seas primero tú_**

**_En esta vida, no..."_**

**___**

**Mucho tiempo después...**

¿Ustedes creen en la existencia de otras vidas? ¿Acaso es posible morir y renacer en otro tiempo?

Me parecía una estupidez, un imposible, algo irreal... Pero, ¿cómo explicar esto que estoy sintiendo? Es como despertar de un largo sueño, uno donde mis sentimientos habían estado en pausa y cuando choque con esa chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, todo volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Sentí como mi piel se erizó y mi corazón latió emocionado. Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma conocían a esa hermosa chica.

Pude ver en sus ojos la sorpresa que yo mismo sentía, casi que podía imaginar como su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente a esto que ambos estábamos sintiendo.

— Eres tú...— dijo— eres tú, Draco...— y se lanzó a darme un abrazo.

Mis brazos la envolvieron en un acto reflejo, pero cuando la rodeé completamente supe que ella era mía. Supe que estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Supe que en otra vida la había amado tan intensamente que dolía, y que ahora que volvía a mí, no la dejaría ir por nada ni nadie.

Este era el momento, esta era la vida que estábamos esperando para vivir nuestro amor...


End file.
